Too Late For Goodbyes
by hse07
Summary: Elena dies and is turned into a vampire. What will life be like now that she gets something she never wanted? WARNING - Original character deaths.
1. Awakening

All she could remember was fear. The water surged around her, and all she could think was that she didn't even get to tell Stefan. Then she saw him, and all fear washed away. He had ripped off the door,

and she urged him to save Matt. Stefan shook his head, incapable of thinking that thought. Elena silently pleaded with him, and he knew if he let her live, but didn't save Matt, he'd lose her forever.

* * *

"Dammit, Caroline, drive faster!", Stefan yelled, and Bonnie put a gentle hand on his shoulder to calm him.

"I'm trying! I don't know how to drive a standard!", she said.

They pulled up to Wickery Bridge and could see where the truck had gone over.

Stefan was out of the car before it even stopped. Bonnie and Caroline barely saw him as he blurred into the water.

Stefan emerged several minutes later with Matt.

"Where's Elena?", Bonnie asked.

"She wouldn't let me take her first!", Stefan yelled. He placed Matt slowly on the ground and Bonnie laid her head to his chest.

"Is he alive?", Stefan asked.

Bonnie nodded. Stefan stood and ran to Elena as fast as he could.

Stefan hurried back down, and the sight before him broke his heart. He grabbed Elena and carried her up, fearing the worst.

He laid her gently on the pavement, while Bonnie, Caroline, and a freshly revived Matt looked on.

"Elena. No. Please. Elena." Matt said. He shook her, with no response.

"Elena. No! God, no, please don't leave me. Please. Oh, God, please...please please please...", Stefan begged.

He looked to Bonnie.

"Bonnie, please...", he begged. Bonnie shook her head slowly.

"Bonnie, PLEASE! There has to be a way. There has to be!"

"I don't know how!", she cried out, and Stefan hung his head. Bonnie placed a hand on his arm, her eyes filling with tears. He nodded, and she leaned down and began CPR. Stefan watched, unable to stop

the tears. Caroline leaned on Matt, sobbing, and Matt was crying too. He reached out for Caroline's hand.

"DAMMIT! ELENA, COME ON!", Bonnie screamed. She was hitting Elena violently now, anything to get her heart started again.

Stefan looked up, and Damon was there, cradling Ric in his arms. Finally getting confirmation, he pushed Bonnie out of the way and scooped up Elena. He could hear Matt's heart beating, but when he placed

his head on Elena's chest, he heard nothing.

"NO! NO! Elena!", Stefan cried out, and he cradled her in his arms and sobbed. He rocked her back and forth, begging and pleading to himself.

"Stefan...she's gone.", Damon said gently, and he grabbed Stefan. Stefan shook him off and growled, and his eyes vamped. Then his face was back to normal again, and he was crying, holding her. Bonnie,

Caroline, and Matt all clung to each other, sobbing, and Damon was crying, wishing there was some way to help his little brother...and himself.

Just then, the ambulance showed up, and the paramedics ran out to them. Stefan watched as they carried Elena to the ambulance, and when he got up to follow Bonnie stopped him. He growled again.

"DON'T TOUCH ME!", he screamed. Bonnie looked to Damon, who nodded. Stefan followed Meredith into the ambulance. Immediately, they began trying to revive her.

* * *

She could see them. Her parents. They were smiling at her.

"Mom. Dad." And then someone else, too.

"Jenna. Ric." Ric was there, and that meant-

"Stefan. Oh, God." Ric placed a consoling hand on her arm.

* * *

"Get an IV in her, now!", Meredith screamed. She threw blankets onto Elena, and looked at Stefan, who looked like he was ready to stake himself.

"Close those blinds, now!", she ordered, and the orderly did so. Stefan sighed. All he could do now was wait.

* * *

The door opened, and Stefan woke up. He'd been sleeping, dreaming, of Elena.

"Dr. Fell?", he asked.

"We did everything we could, but it was too late. Stefan...", she began, but he cut her off.

"She's...she's...", he cried, and he fell to his knees.

"I'm so sorry.", she said, and she walked away. Stefan got up and opened the door. Elena was no where to be found.

"Where is she?", he asked.

"We took her down to the morgue. I...I didn't want people to see her, people that she knew." Stefan nodded, his eyes filling with fresh tears. He walked down to the morgue, all the while thinking that the

only woman in his life he had truly loved was taken from him. Then he saw her.

They had dried her off, it seemed, because there she was looking perfect, her hair framed around her face.

"Oh, God.", he cried, and he sobbed. He scooped her up in his arms and cried until it seemed he had no more tears left to fall. Then he laid her down gently, and arranged her hair around her face. He had

hoped that now the tears would stop, but they still came. He stood over her, watching her.

* * *

Damon came into the hospital.

"Where is she!", he spat out, grabbing Meredith by the arm.

"No, Damon-", she began.

"WHERE IS SHE?", he demanded again.

"Wait! You need to know, when Jeremy brought Elena in here earlier tonight, her injuries were worse than I let on. It wasn't a concussion, it was a cerebral hemorrhage, bleeding in the brain."

"What are you saying?", he demanded.

"He was so worried. I didn't wanna tell him, but I-I helped her. She needed my help.", Meredith said.

Damon caught on pretty fast, and he could barely get the words out.

"You _what_?"

* * *

"Elena, it's time to go.", her dad said.

"Go? What do you mean?", she cried out.

"It's not your time yet, Elena.", Ric said.

"But-but..." Then everything went black.

* * *

Stefan leaned down and kissed Elena, pained that she couldn't reciprocate. It took so much effort to leave her, but he knew he had to, and so, he stood. Just then, Damon stormed in.

"Stefan, there's something you need to know."

"Not now.", he snapped, and raised up his hand.

"No, Stefan-", Damon began, but then Elena gasped for air. Stefan's eyes widened, and if he'd had a beating heart, that would have stopped it.

"How...how...", he began.

"Ask her.", Damon snapped, and he nodded his head toward Meredith.

"I helped her.", she began. Then she noticed Elena looking at her, and she felt guilty.

"You did what?", she snapped.

"You were bleeding in your brain, Elena. I didn't want you to die, so I...I gave you some of the blood."

"You made me a VAMPIRE!", she cried out. She began to sob. Stefan embraced her, holding her gently.

"Shhh. It's okay. It's going to be okay.", he said, soothing her.

"You need to leave. Now." Damon ordered Meredith. She made no move to leave, and so he escorted her out.

"Oh, God, Elena. Thank God.", Damon said when he returned.

"Thank God? Thank God for what? For making me a _monster?_", she spat out. Damon recoiled as if she'd slapped him.

"Wow. Okay, no, thank God you're alive, but if that's how you want to think of it, then yeah, thank God for that too.", he snapped.

"GET OUT!", she screamed.

"No!", he yelled back.

"Damon...please.", Stefan pleaded. Damon scowled.

"Fine. Maybe _you_ can talk some sense into her.", he snapped, and he stormed out. Stefan looked back to Elena, and she was staring at the ceiling. Stefan turned to go.

"Stay. Please?", she begged. He stopped and turned around. She was crying now, and he held her.

"Shh. Please, Elena."

"How long?", she asked.

"What?", he asked, confused.

"How long until-"

The pieces all clicked in together.

"I don't know. An hour, maybe."

"Stefan, I...I don't want this! I've never wanted this!", she cried out, and she clung even tighter to him. He sighed, knowing what her choice was going to be.

"What do I do? Tell me what to do, Stefan!", she sobbed.

"I can't make that choice for you.", he said gently, and he stroked her hair.

Jeremy came storming in then.

"Elena!", Jeremy cried out. He was confused. Ric was dead, so Elena should be, too...which meant...

"What? Which one of you did it? Which one!", he demanded, ripping Stefan away from his sister and grabbing pieces of his shirt.

"Jer, please.", Elena begged.

"WHICH ONE!", he screamed.

"It was Meredith.", Stefan said, sighing.

"What? Are you joking me?", he asked. Stefan shook his head.

"So, now what?", Jeremy asked.

"I don't know. She has a choice."

"What do you mean?"

"I can...I can complete the transformation and drink more blood, or...I can die."

Jeremy's face went white.

"Do it, Elena, please.", he begged.

"Jer-"

"Elena, you have to! I'm all alone now! Ric's gone, Jenna's gone, Anna's gone...even Bonnie's left me."

"It's not that simple." Stefan said. He sighed and sat down.

"As much as I'd love for Elena to make that choice...it's not an easy one to make. If it hadn't been forced on me, it isn't one I would have chosen.", Stefan said.

Just then, Damon re-entered, and Stefan stood to go talk to him. They left the room, but Elena and Jeremy could see them behind the glass.

"You know I'll always be with you, Jer, even if-"

"Don't talk like that. Not yet.", he said, and he began to cry.

"I love you.", she whispered, and he hugged her fiercely. Then, she coughed, and her body went weak.

"STEFAN!", Jeremy cried out, and there was a crash. Stefan ran back in the room and ran to Elena. Meredith and Damon followed.

"If we're going to do this, it has to be now.", Meredith cried out, and she slipped a pillow under Elena's head.

"It's too soon. It's too soon!", Stefan cried.

"Hey...shhh. Stefan.", she said, and she cradled his face in her hand.

"It was you."

"What?", he asked softly.

"It was you. I picked...you.", she said. His eyes filled with tears, and he sobbed.

"Please. Oh God, please."

"No way. No WAY is this happening again!", Damon said. He grabbed a scalpel and sliced Meredith's hand open.

"DAMON, STOP!", Stefan roared. He and Jeremy grabbed Damon's wrists. Jeremy he shook off easily, but he couldn't shake Stefan's grip.

"We're going to lose her forever, Stefan. Either I do this now, or she dies.", he said. Stefan grabbed his other arm.

"I can't live with knowing it wasn't her choice.", he said.

"Yeah, well...I can.", Damon snapped, and he pushed Stefan away. He flew across the room and his head hit the edge of the other bed. Jeremy ran to grab Damon again, and Damon shoved him, too. He

grabbed Meredith and shoved her hand into Elena's mouth. She gasped and her eyes snapped open, and she began shaking her head. Damon placed a hand behind her head, holding her there. Her eyes

closed slightly, and she began to drink.

"Damon, NO!", Stefan cried out. He was up now, planning to stop Damon, but it was too late.

He watched in helpless amazement as Elena's hair grew brighter, and her cuts healed. Damon threw Meredith away, and he cupped Elena's face in his hands.

"I can live with you hating me for the rest of eternity.", he said, and he sighed, not sure if that was true.

"But I can't live without _you._", he said, and then he stood and left.

Elena was sobbing, and Stefan stood slowly. He ran to her and embraced her.

"He...he...", she sobbed.

"I know. I know, baby, I'm so sorry.", Stefan said, sobbing now. They held each other, and Meredith nodded slowly to Jeremy. They stood and left.

"What am I supposed to do now?", Elena asked, staring up at Stefan.

"I'm going to help you. The same way I helped Caroline.", he said.

"Stefan, I'm scared.", she said, and her voice broke. He brushed his fingers through her hair.

"I know. I'm scared, too. Part of me wants to be angry at Damon, for making this decision against your will. But another part, the part I'm scared about, wants to run out that door and thank him."

Elena tried to smile, to be happy that at least she had Stefan...but all she could think about was that now she was a vampire.

"Stefan...oh God...I'm vampire." She began crying again, and he embraced her, stroking her hair and trying to relax her.

"Aww. Isn't that cute.", Rebekah said, and Stefan was across the room in seconds. He had her by the throat.

"Stefan, don't!", Elena cried out.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't rip your heart from your chest!", he growled.

"Stefan. Come on, please. Be reasonable."

Stefan growled and threw Rebekah across the room.

"You killed her! And now?"

"Well, she looks pretty alive to me.", Rebekah sneered. Elena looked down at her feet.

"You'll be happy to know, dear Stefan, that her new transformation changes everything. My brothers and I will leave her alone. She's no good to us anyway." Rebekah turned around and sauntered out.

Stefan stared after her, seething.

"Stefan.", Elena said, and he turned to see her behind him. He embraced her, knowing all too well what she was feeling.

* * *

After several hours, Elena had finally fallen asleep. Stefan decided to update everyone. When he walked out to the waiting room, everyone was there. Caroline, Bonnie, Damon, Jeremy, and a fresher-looking

Matt.

"Uh...she's asleep. You guys can go in, though. I'm sure she'd love to see everyone.", he said.

Bonnie and Caroline walked in, and Stefan went and stood beside Damon.

"You know she'll never forgive you for this, right?", he asked. Damon nodded slowly, and when he turned to look at Stefan, there were tears in his eyes.

"She's alive though, brother...and now you can have her forever.", he scoffed.

"We won't know if she's even going to want that.", Stefan said, sighing. Rebekah was right about one thing. Everything was changed now. Maybe, after everything she'd been through, Elena would decide to

leave all of them.

* * *

Bonnie and Caroline sat watching Elena sleep. Jeremy had joined them, too, and he brushed a stray hair from her face. Her eyes opened.

"Hey.", she said, smiling.

"How are you holding up?", Caroline asked.

"Groggy. Hungry." Jeremy held out a granola bar, and she grimaced. Realizing his error, he blushed.

"Right. Sorry."

"It gets better. I know that doesn't sound promising, but I promise you we'll get through this." Elena nodded, her eyes filling with tears. Bonnie hung her head and then stood up.

"I'm sorry.", she said, and she ran out.

"Uh...I'm going to go see if she's okay.", Jeremy said. He followed after Bonnie.

Caroline grabbed Elena's hand.

"What am I supposed to do now, Car? I never wanted this. I wanted babies, and a family, and all of that. And now-"

"I know. I know.", Caroline said, and she held Elena as she cried.

Damon watched from the open door, and his heart ached more than it ever had before. Elena noticed him standing there, and she turned away from him. Caroline turned to see, and she smiled apologetically

at him. She came to stand beside him.

"Give it time.", she said.

"She hates me. I thought I could live with that, but-", he said, and he walked away. Stefan walked up then.

"How is she?", he asked.

"Bitter. Depressed.", Caroline said.

"Yeah. And what about you? How are you holding up?", he asked, rubbing her shoulder gently.

"Uh...I went back there, just to see...but he was gone. I guess his mom went back and got rid of...the rest of him." Her eyes filled with tears, and she turned away from Stefan.

"I'm sorry, Caroline.", he said, and he hugged her. She clung to him, thanking God that the entire day didn't end in tragedy. Elena got Stefan back, after all, and he was normal again, and Elena and Matt were

still alive.

* * *

Bonnie watched Caroline hugging Stefan, and wanted so badly to tell her. She couldn't bring herself to. Jeremy must have noticed, because he turned her face to his.

"What's wrong, Bon?", he asked.

"Uh...nothing. It's just been a long day. And, Elena's a vampire now.", she said.

"Yeah. I am still not sure I've processed that.", he said.

"You know what this means, right? She can't come home, at least not yet.", she said. Jeremy sighed.

"I know."

Bonnie dried her eyes, and she couldn't help feeling happy that he was there. Things may have been complicated with them, but she did love him, still.

* * *

Damon stood in front of his fireplace. He held a glass of scotch and was thinking about the events of the night before. His mind was wandering to his conversation with Elena earlier.

_Maybe if I'd met you first,_ she'd said. Well, now that she was a vampire, all the times he'd ever compelled her would come back to her.

_And I bet she'll still choose Stefan_, he thought. Suddenly angry, he threw his glass, and it hit the mantle and shattered. Since that did nothing to soothe his rage, he then grabbed a chair and threw that, and

scattered all the objects on the end table onto the floor. His eyes fell on a picture of Elena and Stefan, obviously one that Stefan had left lying around. He threw that too, and then he took off his ring. It

dropped to the floor with a clang. He'd tried this once, and Stefan had stopped him...but Stefan was at the hospital with Elena, so now it was just him and the sun. He stood in front of the curtains and

debated, noticing that the sun hadn't risen quite yet...so he sat on the table and waited.

* * *

Stefan had just left the hospital. The sun was rising, and Elena was being released later. He wanted to go grab some things and wait for her. When he pulled up to the house, the first thing he noticed was

that it was so quiet. He looked at the large picture window and noticed the curtains were open wide. _That's odd_, he thought. He saw Damon sleeping in the chair, most likely drunk. He shook his head and ran

up to his room quickly. He planned on taking a shower and then heading back to the hospital. The water felt nice on his back, and he regretted leaving. He turned off the water and dressed. As he went

downstairs, he noticed the brightness in the living room. He stepped on something, and finally noticed all the glass and wood scattered all over the floor. He looked down with a sigh, making sure he hadn't

broken another glass, and leaned down to get a better look at what it was he'd stepped on.

It was Damon's ring. He turned to see his brother smoldering.

"DAMON!", he yelled. He grabbed Damon and brought him into the shade.

"Stop it, Stefan. Let me go!", he cried out, and he tried to get away.

"No! What the hell are you thinking!", Stefan yelled.

"I turned her! I made her make that decision, and now she'll spend an eternity hating my guts!", Damon yelled. Stefan stepped back for a second. Then he grabbed his brother's shirt and pulled him into a

hug. At first, Damon fought him, but then his grief gave in, and he began to cry. For the first time since he'd found out about Elena, he really let go. He sank to the floor and pulled Stefan with him. Stefan held

his older brother, letting him cry.


	2. Hunger

She woke up the next morning from the end of a nightmare. Sitting up quickly, she shuddered. Not surprising, Stefan joined her.

"What is it? What's wrong?", he asked.

"I just had a bad dream.", she said. He pulled her into his arms and rubbed her back slowly.

"How are you feeling?", he asked.

"Hungry.", she said. His eyes darkened slightly, and they gained a look of remorse so strong she almost couldn't handle it.

"Stefan, don't. Okay? I mean, yeah, this sucks...but I'm still here, and I can't keep moping around."

"Okay. Well, we'll get started as soon as you're ready. You have to know, though...I asked Damon to help us."

Elena sighed and closed her eyes.

"Okay. Let's get this over with."

They went downstairs, and Elena saw that Jeremy had stayed the night. Damon was sitting in the den, watching him. There was a look of worry on his face, and Elena and Stefan immediately knew something

was wrong.

"Damon? What is it?", he asked.

"He's been having nightmares. Woke me up. I thought I was hearing things in my own personal hell...but it was him."

Elena sighed, unsurprised.

"That doesn't surprise me. He's been through a lot in the past two days. His mentor died, I died...and his best friend almost died."

"How is Boy Wonder, anyway?", Damon asked.

"Uh...he's home. Caroline's been taking care of him. At least until his mom gets home."

"Oh, lovely. How I loved Mrs. Donovan."

"Damon! Stay away!", Elena snapped. The last thing Matt needed right now was Damon lashing out emotionally with his mom.

She grabbed the orange juice out of the fridge and poured herself a glass before remembering. She narrowed her eyes and grimaced at the juice, then shoved the glass away from her. Stefan was there

then, and he placed his hands on her shoulders and kissed the top of her head.

"It's alright. Come on downstairs...I'll...I'll get you something to eat."

"Oh, this? This is going to be good.", Damon said, and followed. They took Elena down to the basement where they kept the blood bags, and Stefan took one and poured it into a glass. Elena drank it without

a second thought. She found out if she thought about it too much, the idea still disgusted her. This time, though...it was different. The blood tasted...good.

"That wasn't so bad.", she admitted. Stefan poured another glass for her, and she drank that one a lot faster. She could only imagine how she looked right now.

"I must look horrible.", she said, voicing her thoughts aloud.

"No.", he said, and he smoothed her hair back. Indeed, both Stefan and Damon seemed entranced.

Caroline found them a few minutes later.

"Hey, guys. How are you holding up, Elena?", she asked.

"Uh...you know. Everything's different. Heightened." Stefan and Damon saw that girl talk was about to start, and they excused themselves.

"What about Stefan? Has anything changed with him?"

"Just...feelings. They seem more intense now. I wanted him because he is the safe love...the love that has been there since day one. Now, the love I feel for him is stronger, like...I don't know how to explain

it. It sucks, Car."

"What? Why does it suck?"

"Damon. Did you know that after you became a vampire, you remembered all the times you were compelled?"

"Yeah. I kinda figured that one out."

"Well...I had said to him on the way back with Matt the other night, that maybe if I had met him first he might have been the one...but I did meet him first, Caroline. I met him the night of my parents' accident,

too. And then there was another time when he told he loved me but that Stefan deserved me...and he made me forget that, too."

"Wow. So, what now?"

"I don't know! It's like...I made my decision, and was sure of it, and now I am right back to square one." She sighed and threw the empty bags in the trash can.

* * *

8Stefan stood at the top of the stairs and leaned his head against the wall. Not daring to look at Damon, he sighed and closed his eyes. He knew damn well Damon had heard Elena's confession, too.

"Looks like we're on round two, brother.", Damon said, and he sighed.

"Yep. You know I can't let her go now, right?"

Damon sighed.

"She chose you. I know that. I've decided that until that decision changes, that is the way it is. She hates me anyway, so don't worry." Damon clapped him on the shoulder and walked to the table, where he

poured himself a drink.

"She doesn't hate you, Damon, she loves you. You just heard her say that."

"Yes, Stefan...but she loves you too, and it was you she chose. Look, this changes nothing, okay?" He chugged his drink and left, slamming the door behind him. Behind Stefan, he could hear Elena jump.

"Is he okay?", she asked him. He closed his eyes and tried to keep the tears that were behind them from falling.

"Yeah. He's just...feeling like a royal ass for doing what he did."

"Well, he should. Despite my knowledge that he did it with the best intentions, he promised me he'd never force me again." She walked to Stefan and began playing with the tablecloth on the table absently.

He lifted her face to his.

"Elena, look. I know this must be hard for you, and so if you need some space from all this...from...from me...I understand."

She sighed and walked to the fireplace. She stared into the flames silently.

"I don't know what I want, Stefan.", she admitted. I want to feel something other than repulsion at what I am. I want...I want..." Her voice broke, and he embraced her gently.

"This is the hardest part. The rest gets easier." She closed her eyes and leaned against him.

"Why? Why is life so unfair? All I wanted before the crash was to just come home and be normal with you. We'd gotten rid of Klaus, and everything was going back to normal."

"I know. Hey, come here. I know." He held her while she cried on his chest. Stroking her hair, he wished he could somehow find a way to turn back time, to make yesterday come back.

"Please don't leave me.", she whispered, and his eyes filled with tears. Sighing and silently thanking whatever God helped her make that decision, he kissed her head.

"I am not going anywhere ever again." She kissed him then, and it felt different this time. There had always been passion between them...but this time was different. This time, it felt like a fire had been

ignited in him, and her kisses feuled that fire. All of a sudden, she was grasping his shirt, and she tore it off furiously. She pushed him back against the wall, and now he actually had to grasp the wall to keep

his balance. She giggled and whispered an apology, and then he was on her again. He picked her up from her legs, and she wrapped those around him. He carried her upstairs and gently laid her down on his

bed. He tore her shirt off of her to get it out of the way. She turned him around, and now she was on top of him. She entangled her hands in his hair and gripped...hard. He groaned, more with pleasure than

pain, and then flipped her onto her back again. Then they proceeded to make love, and it was more amazing and passionate than it had ever been.

* * *

"Wow. That was...wow.", she said afterwards, gasping for breath. She snuggled into him and laid her head on his chest.

"Yeah.", he said. He kissed the top of her head.

"So that's what it felt like. I'd almost forgotten, what, in the six months that it had been."

She stuck her tongue out at him, and he smiled.

"I missed you so much, Stefan. Every day."

"Elena, we don't have to talk about this."

"No, I need to."

He sighed, and all he could think to himself was _bring on the pain. _

"Okay."

She began playing with a lose thread on his blanket.

"In those four months you were gone...I felt so much pain. It felt as though I'd lost you...but then, when you came back, and I found out that I actually _had_ lost you...that hurt worse."

"Elena, you never lost me. I said those things to spare you the pain. Or, I tried. I can _never_ forgive myself for the pain I put you through. That will haunt me for the rest of my life.

I bit you. I took you to the bridge where your parents died and I tried to hurt you. Those things will haunt me more than any other thing I've done in my life."

"Stefan...did you really kill all those people?", she whispered, and his eyes grew full of pain.

"Yes.", he said, almost a whisper. He sighed and dropped his head, and she lifted his face and rested her forehead on his.

"Hey. Don't. Don't shut me out. I know what you are, and I know now what you're capable of. And I'm still here. I'm here, Stefan. Forever. I love you, and you're not going to scare me away." His eyes clouded

with tears, and he nodded against her forehead. He kissed her, soft and gently, and the fire flared up. She laughed and pulled away.

"Okay, we're late for school, so we need to stop that."

"School. Right.", he said, and he stood up.

"Are you sure you're ready for that?", he asked.

"I can do it...if you go with me." He looked at her for a second and then nodded.

"Alright. Let's go."


	3. Revelations

Damon stood in his room, looking at a picture of Elena, Jeremy, and Ric. God, he missed him. Suddenly, Elena was there.

"I thought you hated me.", he said.

"Damon...", she began.

"I get it, Elena. I hated Stefan for 150 years because he forced me to turn. So I figure if you hate me for even half that time, I'd be lucky."

"I don't hate you, Damon. I'm angry, and I'm going to be angry for a while. You do things that are so impulsive sometimes, it makes me want to strangle you...but I don't hate you."

Damon smiled. Somehow, he knew that.

"So, how are you doing?", he asked, taking a swig of bourbon.

"I'm okay. Stefan's with Bonnie, getting me a daylight ring so I can go back to school."

"Ugh. School sucks! Why would you ever want that?", he joked.

"Because I still want to try and live as normally as possible. We've had so much happen to us in the past three years, and if I think of all the bad it's going to drive me insane...so I need this."

"I know, Elena."

Damon looked at the picture again. Elena walked over to join him.

"That was a good day.", she said, remembering. Stefan was finally acting normal again, and they were setting up for the '20s dance.

"How's Meredith doing?", she asked, knowing Damon had just seen her.

"Oh, you know Meredith. She bounces back."

Elena sighed, knowing for Meredith that meant throwing herself into her work. The council had convened and decided that they couldn't base the findings of her license revokation on the word of a vampire

and so she'd been demoted, but reinstated. She was being watched night and day, though.

Elena heard Stefan come in, and he began walking up the stairs.

"Hey.", he said as he stopped in the doorway. Elena smiled and held out an arm to him, which he slid into. He held out the ring.

The ring was silver, with a small blue stone, similar to Caroline's, but when she turned the band she could see "E G" carved in the sides. She slid it on her hand and smiled, trying not to think about what it

was for.

"So, are you ready to go back to school, Stefan?", Damon asked, seeing Elena's look and wanting to take her mind off of it.

"Not really. To play the part of a normal teenager I have to do a whole bunch of make-up...but Elena wants me there and so I'm there." He smiled softly, and she held him tighter.

Damon scowled, knowing they couldn't see, and took another swig of his bourbon.

"Ah. Well. I have to go meet Baby Bro at the Grill...so have fun, you crazy kids." He left quickly, not wanting Elena to see his pain.

"So, you ready for this?", Stefan asked. Elena sighed and nodded.

* * *

Their new history teacher's name was Mrs. Hientzman, and Jeremy had done some digging into her. She was a normal, middle-aged female with no history of vampire slaying. Elena made a mental note not to

get to close to her.

"So, have you heard anything from Caroline?", Stefan whispered. Elena shook her head.

"Not in a couple days. She's still pretty messed up.", Elena whispered back. Stefan nodded. The events of the last few days had them all a little shaken up.

Elena tried to concentrate on her history lesson, but her mind wandered. She still hadn't confessed to Damon that she remembered his compulsion...but he must know. He was a vampire who'd gone through

it, after all. Her mind could now remember that night, when Damon told her she'd wanted a love that consumes her. One with passion, and adventure, and danger. He certainly had all of that...but then, so did

Stefan. Her mind was swimming with emotions, and she knew that although she'd made her choice, some part of her would always wonder. Stefan touched her arm lightly, and she sighed. She'd daydreamed

through all of history. Grabbing his hand, they walked across the quad together. The sight they saw made them stop in their tracks. Caroline stood...looking at Tyler.

"Tyler? How-?", she began.

"I don't know. I woke up in the cellar, and I was fine. I stayed away a couple days, just to make sure I was safe to be around, but nothing happened."

Caroline hugged him.

"Oh, God.", she said, and she began crying. Tyler hugged her fiercely.

Caroline put her hands on his face, examining him. Elena and Stefan joined her.

"Hey guys. Will you please tell Caroline I'm real?"

"Sure...except I don't see how that's possible, since Klaus is dead.", Stefan said.

"I don't know! I just woke up in the cellar, and I was fine."

Caroline's eyes narrowed.

"Wait, didn't you say you were with Bonnie when I came to see you? Maybe she did something.", Caroline said.

"Where is Bonnie?", Stefan wondered, noticing he hadn't seen her since he'd left her house that morning.

"She's been avoiding me. Not sure what I did to her...", Caroline said.

Elena began to grow suspicious. Bonnie was ignoring Caroline, Tyler all of a sudden showed up alive even though Klaus was dead. She looked at Stefan and could tell he was thinking the same thing.

"We'll see you guys later, okay?", he said. They climbed into Stefan's car and drove to Bonnie's. Elena got out and knocked on the door. Bonnie answered, and she immediately dropped her eyes.

"Hey, Bonnie. Can we talk?" Bonnie looked up and nodded. She came out onto the porch and they sat on the swing.

"How are you?", Bonnie asked, worried. She was sad Elena was a vampire, but she was also angry. Elena was the last person she expected to become a vampire, and the fact that she'd completed the

transition angered Bonnie.

"I'm...okay. Stefan's been helping me.", she said. Then she sighed, knowing she'd have to get down to why she was really there.

"Bonnie, we saw Tyler today."

Bonnie sighed.

"Please, Elena, don't be mad." She began picking at her fingers.

"Mad about what, Bonnie? What did you do?"

"It's about Tyler. He is alive, but he's not completely there."

"What do you mean, not completely there?"

"I did a spell, before Ric staked Klaus, and..."

Elena clued in.

"Oh my God." She stood up and began pacing.

"I had to, Elena. Klaus was responsible for my mother. I can't lose her again, Elena. I can't. And Klaus sired Tyler. Caroline already lost her father, I didn't want her to lose Tyler too. And Stefan and Damon?

You've lost so many people, Elena.

"So what are you saying? Klaus is still alive?"

Bonnie nodded.

"Bonnie, how could you? After everything he put us through? After everything he put _Stefan_ through..."

"I could care less about Stefan!", she said, and her eyes met Elena's. They were angry now, and full of tears.

"I hate Stefan. And Damon. How you could even consider being with him after everything he did to you is beyond me!" Bonnie whirled away from Elena.

"Bonnie, this is different. Stefan's different. Klaus compelled him, Bonnie, you know that! And now you're telling me that he's back, and nothing has changed!" Bonnie couldn't look at her, because she knew

Elena was right.

"I can't believe this, Bonnie. I could see Stefan, or Damon, doing this...but not you. You always do the right thing, Bonnie. What would your grandmother say?" Bonnie whirled, taken aback.

"Don't you dare bring my grams into this!", she spat out. She wiped her eyes furiously and ran into the house. Elena stood there, wishing she could take it back. She walked back to Stefan's car and got in. He

looked at her, and she could tell he'd heard everything.

"Stefan...I'm sorry."

"No, don't be. Bonnie was scared. She acted out of recklessness. I can relate."

"Stefan, what are we going to do?"

"Nothing."

"How can you say that? After everything he put you through?"

"I don't care, Elena! I tried revenge, and it didn't work. It just tore me farther away from you." He cupped her face in his hands.

"Look. We're here. And yes, you may be a vampire, and Tyler might not just be Tyler anymore, but we're here, together, and alive. We're going to get through this. If I worry about getting rid of Klaus again,

I'm afraid I might go crazy. I already lost you once, I don't think I can do it again." He leaned his forehead against hers.

"We can't tell Damon, not yet.", she said. Stefan sighed, knowing she was right.

"I know."

"Or Caroline." He nodded and kissed her.

"I have to go talk to her.", Elena said. He nodded again. Then they both got out of the car, and Stefan smiled and held out his hand to her. They walked up to the door together, and Elena knocked again.

Bonnie opened the door. Elena's eyes were full of tears.

"I'm sorry.", she said. Bonnie walked out and hugged her. Elena let it all go, and she cried.

"I'm scared, Bonnie. Scared of everything."

"Shhh. It's going to be okay, Elena. It's going to be okay." Bonnie looked over her head to Stefan, who nodded at her. She mouthed a "thank you" and he grasped one of her hands in his, acknowledging and

forgiving.

"Why don't you guys come inside? Jamie and I were just about to put on a movie." Elena looked to Stefan, and he spoke for both of them.

"We'd love that." Elena and Stefan stepped through the door together, with her best friend leading the way.


	4. Klaus

Elena and Stefan walked through the door to the Salvatore Boarding House, and Elena stopped. Stefan looked at her, surprised that she could already sense something wasn't right.

"Damon?", she called out. Stefan nodded to her, and they both went separate ways to begin looking for Damon. Elena got to the parlour and could feel the strongest sense of uneasiness coming from there.

She whirled around to see Tyler standing there.

"Oh. God. Tyler. What are you doing here?" she asked, caught by surprise. Tyler smiled, and his face looked so evil. She caught on a split second before Stefan was on him.

"What the hell do you want? You're stupid to come here!", Stefan yelled, pushing him up against the wall.

"I want _her_." Tyler - Klaus - growled. He threw Stefan off of him and lunged at Elena, but a notion caught his eye a split second too late, and he couldn't veer out of the way.

Damon was on him now, and Stefan stood and joined him.

"I happen to like Caroline, which is the only thing stopping me from ripping your heart out!", Stefan growled.

Damon looked at Stefan, and then he thought about it.

"I don't." He raised his hand to Tyler's chest, and Elena and Stefan stopped him.

"No, Damon, don't!", Stefan yelled, as Elena cried for him to stop at the same time. Damon growled and threw Klaus across the room. He lunged for Elena again, and this time her savior caught her by

surprise. Bonnie's eyes narrowed, and Tyler dropped to the floor. Blood began streaming from his nose, and he cried out in pain, the human contrast versus the vampire/werewolf counterpart inside him. He

rolled around in pain, crying out.

"Bonnie...stop...please...it's...meee...!", he cried out. Bonnie's magic was gone in a flash, and Elena blurred to him.

"Tyler!", she cried out, and knelt down. Tyler was crying now, and bleeding badly.

"Get...him...out of me.", he begged. Elena dropped her head, feeling so sad.

"I don't know how, Tyler. I'm sorry.", Elena said. Tyler growled and stood up, and then a second later he was gone. Elena stayed kneeling on the floor.

"Is there a way?", she asked Bonnie.

"There is...but you're not going to like it.", Bonnie said.

"How?", Stefan asked, asking the question Elena couldn't.

"We'd have to kill him. As long as Klaus is still alive, inside him, the only way to get him out of there without killing him would be to kill Tyler. I'm not strong enough to do a spell that would save them both."

"What about Abby?", Stefan asked.

"I can't ask her to do that!", Bonnie said.

"So...we're _saving_ Klaus now?", Damon quipped, and he growled.

"Yes, Damon, we are. The reason we all didn't die that night was because Bonnie did that spell in the first place. So, technically, Klaus didn't die, which means he is still the sire of our bloodline. I don't know

about you, but I like being alive.", Elena said.

"You're not alive, Elena...newsflash.", Damon snapped. He knew he was lashing out, but he was _pissed _Klaus actually had the balls to come here for Elena.

"You know what I mean, Damon.", she snapped back. Stefan crossed the distance between them and embraced her with one arm, checking her out. When she nodded, he turned to Damon.

"We can't kill him, Damon. As much as I'd like to, we'd be signing our own death warrant...and Elena's as well."

"If you try to kill Klaus...I will take...you..out." Bonnie said slowly, drawing out the words.

"Whoa, Judgy. Who knew _you _of all people wanted the bloodsucking werewolf around. He get to you, too?"

"He sired my mother, Damon." She sighed and whirled away so he wouldn't see her tears. Too late. Damon blurred across the room and stared her down. She matched him, glare for glare, despite the tears.

His face softened.

"Look, witchy...I know, okay? I _like _living, despite being dead. Doesn't mean I have to like this."

Bonnie continued to glare at him. He growled and threw up his hands.

"Agh! You have my word...I will not kill Tyler. Or Klaus." Bonnie dropped her gaze to the floor. Damon reached out to rub her shoulder, and surprisingly, she didn't recoil from his touch. He took a drink of his

bourbon, and slammed the cup onto the table.

"But mark my words,", he said, putting on his jacket. "You're going to regret this, and when he kills Elena, or someone else you care about..._that's _on _you._" Damon walked out of the house, slamming the door

behind him. Bonnie shook as the door slammed.

* * *

Stefan sighed, watching Elena sleep. Despite being a vampire, she still seemed to have bad dreams. He wondered if it would work, and decided to give it a shot. Reaching, he began to feel for her. Envisioning

their time at the lake house, he sent he image through to Elena. Holding her, he hoped it would work.

_Elena was in the dark. In the tomb, by the looks of it. Suddenly, a small patch of light appeared, and she followed it. She walked out into the glare of the sunshine, and she was at the lake house. She walked down to _

_the end of the dock to stare at the water, and utter calm came to her. Suddenly, arms encircled her, and she leaned into him._

_"You're here."_

_"I'm here.", he said. He smiled softly and kissed the top of her head. _

_"How is this possible?", she asked._

_"Well, as a vampire we can do so much more than I let on. Like, for instance, make someone dream." _

_"That's incredible.", she said._

_"Can everyone do it?"_

_"Most can. I couldn't...before...but now I can. It requires a lot of strength."_

_Elena sighed softly, leaning closer into him. She closed her eyes, feeling the warmth of the sun and the warmth of his body. She opened her eyes and looked into his stunning green eyes, and he kissed her. _

_"I love you so much, Elena." She turned to face him, and he wrapped the blanket around both of them._

_"I love you, Stefan Salvatore." _

* * *

Damon sat at the Grill. Drinking, as usual. A ritual he used to indulge in with Ric. He looked over in slight surprise as Caroline joined him.

"Your boyfriend tried to kill Elena.", he quipped, narrowing his eyes. She eyed him sadly.

"I know."

"Wait, how long have you known?", Damon asked.

"Shortly before you. Something wasn't right. Then he said something about my "beautiful future", and "eternity", and when I woke up this morning my horse picture was hanging on my mirror. Tyler hated that

picture. Didn't take much."

"He's still in there, you know." Damon took a drink of his whiskey, nudging her gently. She began to cry, and he turned to her. He began rubbing her shoulder, and she took it as a sign of comfort, and leaned

into him. He embraced her, holding her as she cried.

"I hate him, Damon. So much!" Damon shushed her, stroking her hair and holding her.

* * *

Stefan stood in the parlor, looking at the picture Damon had left out. Of Ric and Jeremy and Elena. Elena joined him.

"He was so amazing. When Jenna died, I didn't think we'd ever have anyone again." Her eyes filled with tears, and Stefan put down the picture. He embraced her, and stroked her hair.

"I miss him...so _much_.", she cried. Stefan stroked her hair and shushed her.

"I miss him, too.", Stefan said. She cried, and his eyes filled with tears, wanting to take her pain away. They stood that way for some time, holding each other in shared sadness.

* * *

Damon stood at the cave entrance, not wanting to go in, but knowing he was going to. Outside the entrance was littered with flowers, memorials and memories of Ric. He touched a picture of him and Jenna

softly. Opening the door, he walked down into the cave and sat on the floor. Not surprisingly, Jeremy was also there.

"I don't know why I'm here. I was just...thinking about him...and ended up here.", Jeremy said. Damon looked at him for a second, and then offered him the bottle of bourbon. Jeremy took a large swig and

handed the bottle back to him.

"Is he...here?" Jeremy sat in silence for a second, and then shook his head.

"He said his goodbye. He's not coming back."

Damon scowled, and then held up his glass to the air.

"Goodbye, Ric. We miss ya." He chugged his glass.

* * *

The house Klaus was in was dark and dank. He knew they were there. He could sense them.

"Elijah? Rebekah?", he called out.

Nothing. He continued walking, looking in every room. The feeling of familiarity didn't go away, and so he continued looking. All of a sudden, he heard it a split second too late.

He was slammed against the wall. He fought back with recognizable strength, to no avail.

"Wait...stoooop.", he groaned.

"What do you want?", Rebekah snapped.

"Please, Rebekah...sis...sister", he said. The hands let go and he dropped to the floor.

"Klaus?", a voice whispered.

"Rebekah." Klaus imagined holding her, and then Tyler's arms were around her.

"How-?", she began.

"The witch did a spell. Oh God. My sister." He caressed her hair. Elijah stepped out of the shadows, and when Klaus looked with Tyler's eyes he could see tears in his eyes.

"Hello, brother."

* * *

Rebekah was sad. Her brother was alive, but in the body of someone else. Somehow, her emotions led her to a strange place, and she was at the Salvatore boarding house.

Walking through the door, she was met with Stefan's glare. Damon's matched it as well.

He went to lunge at her.

"Wait!", she said. She held up a hand. Damon stopped.

"My brother has returned. Granted, he's in Tyler Lockwood's body...but..."

"So what's your point?", Damon snapped, walking toward her slowly.

"I need to know where you put his body. And then I'm going to make your witch give him back to me, as Klaus."

"Go to Hell.", Damon said. He turned away from her. Sensing a way to get him to change his mind, Rebekah blurred away. To no surprise, she was followed by the brothers. Now in Stefan's room, she walked

around it slowly.

"Where is my brother's body?", she asked, picking up a picture of Katherine and examining it.

"We're not going to let you bring him back like that, Rebekah." Suddenly Rebekah was across the room, a stake inches from Elena's heart.

"NO!", Stefan and Damon cried out as one. Trying to go to her, they realized someone else was there. Looking over his shoulder, Stefan saw Elijah. Looking to Damon, he saw Kol.

"Aww, how tragic. No one to save her." She turned to Elena and staked her right side. Elena cried out and woke up. Rebekah grabbed her.

"Please, Rebekah, please.", Stefan begged.

"Where...is...Klaus?"

"You're not going to kill her.", Damon quipped.

Rebekah staked Elena in the leg. Elena cried out.

"Where...is...my brother?", she asked again.

"Okay, okay okay!", Stefan cried out.

"Stefan!", Damon said.

"No! No, Damon!" Stefan jerked away from Elijah and walked slowly toward her.

"I'll tell you...just...please...leave her out of this. She had no part in it!" Rebekah smiled, backing away from Elena. Turning before Stefan could react, she whirled and the stake hit right under Elena's heart.

Knowing the force knocked her out, but didn't kill her, Rebekah smiled in pretense.

"NO!", Stefan cried out. He lunged to Elena and held her in his arms, removing the stake.

"She's not dead. But just know that I'm serious. Don't play around with me again." She stalked out of the room. Stefan looked to Kol and Elijah. Kol smiled evilly. Stefan doubted himself, but when he looked at

Elijah, he could swear he saw relief.

Stroking Elena's hair, he waited for her to come back to him, rocking her in his arms.

"Oh, God. Oh, God." he said, rocking back and forth. His head pounding, he tore into his arm and held it to Elena's lips. She drank, and her eyes opened slowly.

"Stefan. What's going on?", she whispered.

"Shh. Shh. Nothing, it's okay."

"Why are you crying?", she asked, fingering his tears.

"Oh, God. Oh, God.", he only said, and he hugged her. She hugged back, confused yet grateful to feel his arms around her. Looking to Damon, whose eyes were also filled with tears, she shot him a

questioning look. He held up a finger and walked out of the room. Elena closed her eyes and began stroking Stefan's hair, soothing his now rasping sobs.

"Stefan, hey, hey. I'm fine, I'm okay. Look at me. Hey.", she said, and she pulled away and held his face with her hands. He smiled through his tears and kissed her.

* * *

Tyler sat in front of his house, visibly shaken and upset.

"Tyler?", he heard, and he looked up.

"Hey.", he whispered.

"Is it true?", Caroline asked. Tyler looked into her beautiful blue eyes, and he knew he couldn't lie to her. So he nodded. She backed away from him and leaned up against the wall.

"Is he here now?", she asked.

"He's there. I'm not him...right now...but he's there. Bonnie taught me how to shut him out."

"Is that going to work?", she asked, and she hugged herself.

"I don't know, Caroline. He's strong. I can feel him...fighting me. It took Bonnie and her mother to do the spell."

Caroline looked into his eyes, and she could see them filling with tears. She hugged him.

"Caroline, I'm scared." He buried his face in her hair, and she rubbed his back.

"I mean, what if...what if they find a way to get Klaus back in his body, and then I just die?"

Caroline parted and looked at him.

"That's not going to happen. Hey! That's not going to happen! Okay. We're going to get through this, Tyler." She kissed him, and for the first time in a while he felt better.

Suddenly he bowled over, screaming in pain.

"Tyler! Tyler, what's happening?", she screamed, panicking.

"Aghhh! It hurts! He's fighting me, Caroline! Aghhh! Get Bonnie!"

Caroline stood and watched her boyfriend, fearful of leaving him.

"Caroline, go!", he screamed. Then he fell to the ground, unconscious.

* * *

Bonnie was sitting in the living room with Jeremy when she heard knocking. Looking at Jeremy in surprise, she got up. Opening the door, she saw Caroline's tear-stained face.

"Caroline?"

"Bonnie, it's Tyler! Something's happening! Klaus is fighting him!"

Bonnie's eyes widened. She turned to Jeremy.

"Call Elena. Tell her and Stefan to bring the body."

"Okay, and then what?"

"Meet me at the Lockwood cellar. We're doing this...now."

* * *

Stefan and Elena lay on his bed, just enjoying each other. After thinking he'd lost her, it was nice to just lay in silence enjoying each other.

Elena's phone vibrated. She sat up to get it, and he pulled her back down.

"Leave it.", he murmured.

"Mmm." She kissed him. The phone vibrated again. She tore her lips from his and eyed the phone.

"Maybe it's important." Stefan sighed and smiled. He grabbed her phone.

"It's Bonnie." Elena flipped it open, and her eyes widened in horror at what Bonnie had to say. Hanging up, she looked at Stefan.

"Elena, what is it?", Stefan asked.

"Tyler's dying. Bonnie said to bring Klaus to the Lockwood cellar."

"No, Elena...we can't!", he began.

"Stefan, we have to! Tyler's my friend! And Klaus has what he wants now! Plus, he can't hurt me now! I'm a vampire!"

"Elena, Klaus is vengeful. When he finds out you've turned, he'll kill you. And everyone you care about!"

"I'm not afraid of him, Stefan. I can't be afraid." Stefan closed his eyes, and then he nodded. So much for their peace. He and Elena walked to the cellar, where the coffin with Klaus inside was hidden. When

Stefan opened the door, Damon leaned against it.

"Damon, move.", Elena said.

"Nope."

"Please?", she begged.

"No.", he said. His eyes narrowed, and he crossed his legs over each other.

Elena's body vibrated. She wasn't too sure what this feeling was, but she went with it. Taking a piece of wood from the door, she jammed it into Damon's side, knowing it would incapacitate him.

"What the hell-", he began. Then he was unconscious.

"Elena!", Stefan began.

"I know, I know! I had to."

Stefan nodded, and they wheeled the coffin out quickly. Loading it into Elena's car, they drove as quickly as they could to the Lockwood swimming hole. The next part was much harder. The ground was

uneven, and despite being able to see in the dark, Elena still had the feeling she was going to trip.

Stefan carried the coffin down to the cellar, where Caroline, Abby and Bonnie were with Jeremy and an unconscious Tyler.

"What's he doing here!", Elena demanded, indicating Jeremy.

"I'm not leaving, Elena." She growled, and her and Stefan wheeled the coffin in.

"Fine. Stay out of the way."

Bonnie opened the coffin, and they all gasped. Despite being staked, Klaus' body was fine.

"Shouldn't he be all burned up?", Jeremy asked.

"No. Ric shut the damn door.", Damon said, and they all looked over to where he stood by the door.

"Elena...not cool.", he said, and he glared at her.

"Well, I knew you weren't going to give up Klaus, so..."

"Yeah! It's a stupid idea! Klaus alive again? Are you kidding me?"

"Let's just get this over with.", Stefan said, and he moved to stand between Elena and Damon.

Bonnie and Abby began chanting, and the flames rose. Tyler's eyes snapped open, and his back bent at an unnatural angle. He let out a scream, and Caroline tried to calm him down.

"Tyler!", she cried out. Abby grabbed Bonnie's hand, and then Bonnie stuck out her other hand, and Caroline went flying across the room. From inside the coffin, Klaus' eyes snapped open. Jeremy looked to

Bonnie. Her nose began to bleed.

"Bonnie...", he began. He stood to stop her. She sent him flying too.

Uttering a few more words, she began to say them faster, and with more urgency, and Stefan realized it was because her energy was draining. Suddenly, she fell to the ground. Abby bent down to check on

her. Caroline, now awake again, began shaking Tyler. And Klaus sat up. He turned to stare at all of them, and then he snapped across the room and grabbed Elena by the neck.

"No. It can't be.", he said. Her eyes widened, and she realized she was afraid. Stefan went to grab him, and his eyes grew angry. He shook Stefan off, and then pushed him across the room.

"No!", he screamed. Then he was gone.


	5. Everything Changes

Caroline shook Tyler.

"Tyler! Tyler, wake up!", she yelled, shaking him. Elena watched in horror as he lay motionless on the ground. Jeremy knelt over to check on Bonnie. She opened her eyes and he helped her sit up. Her and

Abby both looked over to Tyler and Caroline also.

Elena ran to Stefan, helping him up. He grabbed her hand and kissed the top of her head, and looked to Damon. Damon wasn't sure, but he was pretty sure he saw Stefan look up and utter a thank-you to

the ceiling.

"Tyler!", Caroline said. She shook him harder. All of a sudden he sat up and sputtered.

"Oh, thank God!", she said. She threw her arms around him and hugged him tightly. Elena smiled, and when Damon turned to leave, they followed.

"What are we going to do, Stefan?", Elena asked.

"Right now, we're going to get you home, and then figure out a way to bar Klaus from coming in."

"Wouldn't it be safer if we stayed with you?", Elena asked.

"No. We live in a house any vampire can enter, Elena. All it takes is all three of them, and you're outnumbered."

"Yes. What he said.", Damon quipped. He climbed into the car, and Elena and Stefan climbed into hers. After closing the door, Stefan spoke.

"I'll stay with you and Jeremy, at least until we get this all figured out.", Stefan said. She nodded.

"Stefan, I'm scared." He put his arm around her and held her close.

When they pulled up to the house, all the lights were on. Elena looked at Stefan and then they climbed out and went inside. Elena noticed Bonnie on the couch, a blanket wrapped around her. Jeremy was

in the kitchen making her tea.

"Hey, Bon."

"Uh...hey, Elena. Look, I have to tell you something."

Elena stood and waited. Then she saw Caroline slowly come around the corner.

"Caroline? What's going on?"

"Ask Bonnie!", Caroline spat out.

"When I did the spell to bring Klaus back, I knew the cost. In order for one to live, one had to die." Elena's eyes widened, and she covered her hands.

"You never should have brought him back!", Caroline screamed, crying. Stefan went to her and held her, and she cried. Elena sat down at the table. Bonnie stood staring at the ground. Stefan looked over

Caroline's head to Elena, and he looked so sad, knowing the toll this was all having on the woman he loved.

"What happens now? We repeat the last year all over again?", Elena asked. She was upset, and rightly so.

"Elena...", Jeremy began, jumping to Bonnie's defense.

"No, Jer! She shouldn't have brought him back in the first place! We got rid of him!"

"And then Stefan and Damon would be dead, Elena! Caroline would be dead. My _mother _would be dead. _You _would have been dead. Too many people would have died!" Elena shook her head slowly, trying

to shut out the truth.

Just then, they all heard a noise at the door, and turned to see Damon. He walked in and set the white oak stake down on the table, and then he walked over and gave Caroline a hug. Stefan joined Elena

at the table.

"Where...where did you get this, Damon?", Elene asked, in shock.

"Ric had it when he tried to kill me. So I took it. I've had it, all along."

Stefan looked at the table.

"So we have one stake, and four Originals."

"Three.", Elena said, shaking her head.

"Elena-", Stefan began, but she cut him off.

"No! Three. Elijah stays."

"You've got to be _kidding_ me!", Damon said, joining them now with Caroline at the table.

"No. I'm not. Elijah's been honorable. He tried to save me when Klaus wanted to sacrifice me."

"Yeah, and then he threw you in a cave with his sister, who tried to kill you."

Stefan was still looking at Elena, shocked.

"Elena, please...listen to reason.", he begged, framing his hands into a peak on the table.

"Stefan-"

"What you're asking us to do, Elena...it isn't fair. Elijah has betrayed us _every_ time we trusted him. He didn't kill Klaus like he promised, he didn't keep you safe like he promised, and he said he and his

family would leave town, and they're all still here. Elena, he's _lied_ to you, and you want to save him?"

"Not to mention, were it not for Elijah, my mother would still be human.", Bonnie added. Elena hung her head, and she knew they were right. Slowly, she nodded.

"Okay...so even still...how do we kill four very strong Originals with one stake?", Caroline asked, and the room grew silent.

* * *

Klaus stormed into his house, angry as hell.

"Where the hell is everyone?", he yelled.

Rebekah and Elijah came out of the parlor. Klaus blurred across the room and pinned Rebekah to the wall.

"What have you done?", he demanded, his eyes narrowing.

"She had to go, Niklaus. It was the only way to kill Alaric.", she said.

"I have no doppelganger, and no chance to make more! You've ended the Petrova bloodline!", Klaus screamed. She shook, terrified. Klaus was angrier than she'd ever seen him. He backed away and

furiously ran a hand through his hair. Then he whirled to face her.

"Get out.", he said viciously.

"What?", she asked, almost a whisper.

"GET OUT! Before I rip your heart out!", he screamed, and he stormed away. Rebekah ran out of the mansion as fast as she could.

Klaus came back into the room and began pacing. Then he whirled to Elijah.

"Why didn't you stop her, Elijah?", he demanded.

"We had nothing to lose, Niklaus. We thought you were dead."

"And now my doppelganger is a vampire, and I can't make hybrids."

"Forget the hybrids, Niklaus! You still have me, and Kol, and Rebekah, should you choose to forgive her."

"My family. You who've all plotted to kill me on occasion and have all stabbed me in the back."

"Niklaus, be reasonable."

"I DON'T WANT TO BE REASONABLE!", he screamed. He shoved Elijah back against the wall, and he looked angrily at his brother's face.

"Go do what you do best. Go warn the Salvatores to get out of town. Because when I come for Elena, if I see them there I am going to kill them."

"Niklaus, just leave it alone! They're no threat to us!", Elijah pleaded.

"No! Elena will die, as was the original plan, and my vengeance will be served. And I will kill anyone who gets in my way.", he said. He backed away from Elijah and stalked from the room.

* * *

Elena stood in her old room, packing up her things. Jeremy came up behind her.

"Why are you leaving again?", he asked.

"Because I'm not safe here anymore, Jer. You should leave too.", she said.

"Nah. I'm human, and since the house has been signed over to me, no vampires can get in unless I say." He smiled softly.

"I won't be far. I'm moving into the boarding house. Which, by the way, has also been signed over to you." Jeremy's eyes widened.

"What? Seriously?"

"Yeah. Stefan and Damon didn't like that any vampire could just waltz in, so they needed a human to sign the house over to. I gave them the idea." She hugged Jeremy.

"So that means that I could keep them out, then." He smiled evilly, and she smacked him.

"So, you're welcome to come with me. The house has six bedrooms." Jeremy smiled.

"Maybe I'll stay both places."

Stefan appeared in the doorway, smiling at the exchange between brother and sister. Jeremy turned.

"Hey, man.", he said.

"Hey, Jeremy. So I hear Elena told you the good news."

"Yeah! Wow, I've never owned a house before, let alone two.", he said, and Stefan smiled. Then he looked to Elena. She was looking down at a piece of paper in her hand. He came to stand behind her,

reading over her shoulder.

_Elena,_

_Despite my best efforts to keep you safe, I have failed. Niklaus is coming. He has said he plans to kill the Salvatores, and also you. Get out now._

_As for my part, I will not participate. I'm leaving town, and going on the run. Rebekah is joining me. We will not stand by and watch our brother wage a war that we will not survive._

_You have honor, Elena. You remind me of me, when I was human. Hold onto that. It will keep you human. _

_Stay safe._

_~ Elijah ~_

Stefan was still reading over her shoulder, and when he reached the end, he looked to Elena's face.

"Are you alright?", he asked, rubbing her arm softly.

She nodded, and she crumpled up the letter.

"Let's go.", he said. He grabbed a box and then grabbed Elena's hand. She looked at Jeremy, and then held out her other hand. He took it, and bent to grab the other box. She turned and looked at her

empty room. A small smile crept onto her face when she remembered the memories spent here. Bonnie revealing she was a witch. All the times with Stefan. Slumber parties. Spa days. She was going to

miss it.

* * *

Damon stood in the parlor, staring into the flames from the fireplace. He heard Elena behind him. He turned, and noticed her looking at the bags on the floor.

"What the hell is this?", she asked.

Damon just looked at her.

"You're _leaving_?", she asked.

"That was the deal.", he said.

"What the hell are you talking about, Damon?"

"Stefan and I made a deal. If you chose him, I'd leave town...and vice versa."

"So, even with everything going on, you're just going to go? Damon, Klaus is still out there! Elijah said he's coming after you and Stefan!"

"Then he'll have to find me first!", Damon said, his voice rising. He took a swig from his brandy.

"So that's it? You're just going to go?", Elena asked viciously, her eyes filling with tears.

"Elena-", Damon began, and he began to walk toward her.

"You said you'd never leave me again!", she spat out, and Damon stopped in his tracks. His eyes filled with tears.

"That's not fair.", he said.

"Isn't it?", she asked.

"Elena, please-", he began.

"No! You want to leave? Go!"

He walked up to her and tried to grab her in a hug. She fought him off.

"Go, Damon! Get out of here!" She whirled and ran upstairs to her and Stefan's room, and he heard a door slam.

"You can come out now, brother.", Damon said. Stefan appeared from behind a doorway.

"Damon, don't go."

"That was the deal, brother."

"Well, then wait. Wait until we figure out what to do about Klaus!", Stefan pleaded, trying to make Damon see reason.

"Protect her, brother.", he said. Then he picked up his bags and left. Stefan stood in the doorway for a few moments, and then followed Elena upstairs. She stared at him angrily from the window.

"Elena-", he began.

"How could you?", she said, walking to him and pummeling him with her fists.

"Elena, I-"

"You sent him away? Are you that threatened by him?", she demanded.

"Elena, he loves you!", Stefan said.

"And I love _you, _Stefan! I had full knowledge of how Damon feels, and I still chose _you!_", she yelled. He tried to grab her, and she began pummeling him again with her fists. He grabbed both of her arms.

"I asked him not to go. He didn't listen.", Stefan said.

Her eyes filled with tears, and Stefan grabbed her in a hug.

"I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry, Elena.", he said, and he stroked her hair while she cried into his shoulder.

"Stefan...please don't leave me."

He cupped her face in his hands.

"I will never leave you, Elena.", he said. He kissed her softly, and then she hugged him again.


	6. Everything Lost

Elena sat looking out the window, wondering what she was supposed to do now. He just left. Damon, her rock, the sole reason she was still here, and

not dead, or crazy, had left. She watched the rain falling down on the window, and she touched a raindrop and watched as it kept going on its downward

spiral toward the outside of the house.

Stefan stood at the entrance to his room, watching the woman he loved. He knew going in he'd be taking a risk with her anger, and her hurt, but he had

to try, because he hated seeing her like this. He'd already apologized to her once for Damon leaving, and promised never to leave her, but she was still

mad, and hurt.

"Elena."

"Just leave me alone, Stefan."

"Elena, please."

"You made a _deal,_ Stefan, for one of you to leave me after all this was done. Why would you think I would want more people to leave me!", she yelled,

standing now.

"Elena, I'm sorry!", he cried out. He reached out to grab her, but she shoved his arms away. She grabbed her coat and began to walk outside.

"Where are you going?", he asked.

"Just let me go!", she said.

He watched as she walked outside in the rain, determined to let her go. Yet he knew if he didn't go after her, she wouldn't come back. So he grabbed a

sweater and ran out after her.

"Elena!", he yelled.

She didn't slow down, just kept walking. He ran and caught up to her.

"Elena, please!"

"Stefan, I can't! I can't live knowing that I was the reason he left. I'm sorry, because I know that saying this hurts you, but it's true."

"Elena, I love you, and so if you want him back, we'll go get him, okay? I will do anything you want me to do. I love you, so much...just please...please

don't leave me. I already lost you once. I don't think I can do it again."

She looked into his eyes, and she knew that she loved him. Despite the rain, she could tell he was crying. She put a hand on his arm, and knew what she

was about to say would hurt him.

"Stefan-", she began, but then he crushed his lips onto hers, and what she was going to say was lost. She gripped the back of his head, pulling more of

him to her. They backed up slowly, and her back hit something hard. A tree. She leaned her weight into it, and pulled him closer to him. The rain was

soaking both of them, but she didn't care. All she cared about was keeping his lips on hers. Stefan tangled his hands in her hair and pulled gently. He

could feel his hunger for her growing, and he knew somewhere in the back of his mind that they would have to go inside soon. He pulled back briefly, and

looked into her eyes, and could see the hunger in them. He picked her up and blurred to the house, where he opened the door and slammed her back

against the wall. She cried out, and then grabbed his head again, pulling him tighter to her. Then he was picking her up again, and he walked to the floor

in front of the fireplace and set her down. God, she was so beautiful. He gently touched her face with his free hand, the other caught in her hair still. Her

face was vamped. He smiled softly, because even with her face distorted, she still looked so beautiful. He kissed her neck softly, and then proceeded to

lose himself in her.

Stefan lay watching Elena, and her watching him. Her brown eyes were liquid chocolate. He smiled softly.

"Elena, I'm so sorry he left. I didn't want him to go, and when I made that deal, I made it because I was certain you'd choose him."

"Stefan, why would you ever think I'd want you to leave?", she asked.

"Because of how I've hurt you! I bit you, i tried to kill you. I don't know how you forgave me, but I can't forgive myself."

"Stefan", she said, and he turned his face away. She reached up and turned it back to face hers. He was crying.

"Stefan. I love you. And I know that you love me. And right now, that's all that matters. Staying alive, and making sure everyone else we love stays alive,

too. I can't lose you, Stefan. Because then I really will fall apart." He bent down and kissed her softly, and then leaned his head on her chest.

"Oh, God. I love you.", he whispered.

"And I love you.", she said. She began caressing the back of his head, softly and slowly, and in no time at all she heard his breath even out in the sounds

of sleep.

* * *

Jeremy lay in his room, and he was staring up at the ceiling. He missed his sister, and knew that no amount of missing her would bring her back to him, at

least not how he wanted. He sighed and sat up. Matt was sitting on the end of his bed, rolling a ball around.

"So, what now? We have the stake. Damon left it behind, he didn't take it with him."

"I don't know, man. I mean, I don't know much about Rebekah, but I've seen Klaus in action. He's strong. Way strong. And sure, he might be weakened,

but he's still strong. And I've seen Kol. Kol almost killed Damon in Denver."

Matt sighed and steeled himself.

"Then one of us may have to die."

Jeremy's eyes widened, and he scrambled off the bed.

"You can't be serious, man!", he began.

"What? I don't have anyone else to stick around for, like you. My sister's dead, my mom is gone."

"And what about Elena!", Jeremy said.

"Elena has Stefan, and you. Besides, if I let you do this, she'll kill me anyways."

"Man, I'm not going to let you sacrifice yourself for me.", Jeremy said. He sat down again, and Matt stood.

"It's not up for discussion. This is how it's happening. And if you don't help, I'll just do it myself." Matt started to leave, and Jeremy called after him.

"Matt, wait-", he began, but Matt didn't stop, and when Jeremy ran out to stop him, Matt was already driving away. He began pacing, thinking on what to

do, when he saw the figure on the lawn.

* * *

Matt wanted to drive away, without looking back...but Jeremy was his best friend, and so he glanced in his mirror...and saw Klaus standing on the lawn.

His heart busted with panic, and he began to turn the car around, to no avail. He glanced forward again to see Kol and Rebekah holding the front of his

car. He started to climb out, and Rebakah was there.

"Save it, pretty. I like you, but I will kill you."

"Jeremy! Run!", he screamed. Jeremy heard him, he knew he did, but his eyes were locked on Klaus. He felt in his pocket for the stake, and began slowly

pushing it up. Before Rebekah could react, he shoved the stake into her chest. Cursing on missing her heart, he climbed back into his car and slammed it

in reverse, and then forward again, running over Kol in the process. His heart was racing. Where to go? Where...Elena. Matt began the drive to Stefan's,

trying to remember the way, since he'd only been there the one time. He sighed in relief at seeing the lights of the house. Slamming the door, he began

to run to the door.

* * *

Stefan's head snapped up. He'd heard a car. He stood and began to find pants. Shoving them on, he turned on the hall light and hefted a stake. He

opened the door, expecting to find Klaus or Rebekah, and lowered the stake in surprise when he saw Matt instead.

"Matt...what's going on?", he asked, noting the panic and fear in his eyes.

"Stefan, is Elena here?", Matt asked.

"Yeah, she's...she's sleeping. What is it?"

"It's Jeremy. Klaus is there, and he doesn't look happy. He brought Kol and Rebekah with him, and they tried to stop me...Stefan, I think they're going to

kill him."

Stefan began shaking his head.

"No, he has his ring."

"So? John had the very same ring, and Katherine just cut his hand off. Stefan-"

Realization spread out on Stefan's face, and he ran quickly to grab a shirt.

"Stefan, what's going on?", Elena asked, sitting up.

"Uh...nothing. Just remembered there was something I had to do." Elena grabbed his face, and he swore under his breath.

"You're lying. What's going on?", she asked.

"Elena-" His eyes traveled to the door. She followed them and found Matt.

"Matt, what is it?", she begged, knowing he'd tell her if Stefan wouldn't.

"Elena, please-", he begged, grabbing her arm. Matt looked at him, and he shook his head.

"Nothing. Stefan's just helping me out with something.", Matt said, sighing. He hated lying to her.

"You guys are _lying _to me!", she yelled. She pulled her jacket on, and Stefan grabbed her arm.

"No, Elena..."

"Stefan, what _is _it!", she pleaded.

"It's Jeremy.", a voice said, and they both whirled to the door. Klaus stood there, holding a frightened Jeremy by the hair. Elena could smell blood.

"No, Jer! What did you do to him?", she yelled, furious.

"Vengeance, love." Klaus turned him so Elena could see. Klaus had bitten him.

Elena began to panic. Jeremy had been bitten.

"Oh, and before you get any ideas about feeding him blood to save him, he's already had it. He dies now, and he's a vampire, and we all know how you

feel about those." Klaus let Jeremy go, and Elena caught him before he hit the floor. She glanced at his hand, and tried not to let her elation show. Jeremy

still had his ring. She masked her joy and stood.

"Why?"

"My doppleganger is gone! Now there's just you, and no way to make...more...of you. You've ended my doppleganger bloodline!", he yelled.

"No, _Rebekah _did!", Stefan spat out, stepping in front of Elena and Jeremy.

"Ah, yes. Stefan, the white knight. Ever the saviour. Tell me, where is Damon? I half expected it to be him that stopped me." Stefan didn't answer.

Instead, he bit his wrist and started to hold it to Jeremy's mouth.

"Oh...that won't work." Stefan stopped.

"I'm a hybrid, love. The only blood that will heal him is mine...or Tyler's, but he's dead."

Stefan wanted to run and jam a stake through his heart. He had the white oak stake. He turned quickly to grab it, but when he opened the box, it was

empty.

"What-", he began, and Klaus laughed.

"Oh, you'll be wanting this.", he said, and Rebekah appeared behind him, dangling the stake.

"How the hell did you get that!", Stefan demanded.

"Your pretty footballer tried to take me out with it. Ask him.", she said. Knowing the stake wouldn't have come from Matt, he whirled to Elena.

"It was Damon. He figured this would happen, so he gave it to Jeremy."

"Ah, Damon. Trying to be the white knight, and he screws it up every time." Klaus said. He shrugged and grabbed Elena. Stefan moved to stop him, and

Rebekah slammed the stake into Elena's chest.

"No!", Stefan screamed, reaching out for her. She doubled over in pain, and his eyes widened when she didn't begin to dessicate.

"Don't worry, love. She's alive. But here's how it is. She comes with me, or I let her brother die. Or turn him into a vampire. I haven't decided yet."

Elena looked at Stefan, and he tried to step out again to Elena.

"Stefan, please...", she cried out. He shook his head, and she silently pleaded with him. She angrily shook off Klaus. She grabbed Stefan's face.

"Please. He's not going to kill me, or he would have already. Please." Stefan nodded slowly. He was crying now. She kissed him.

"I love you, so much. Please help him. Help everyone."

"Elena, I can't-"

"Yes, you can, Stefan, yes." She leaned in close to him and wrapped her arms around him in the pretense of hugging him, and she whispered in his ear,

so softly so as not to allow Klaus to hear. Being a vampire now, she had that luxury.

"Find Damon.", she said. He nodded slowly and she leaned away from him again. He caressed her face gently.

"I love you.", she said.

"I love you.", he echoed. He slammed his lips on hers and kissed her, so much fear and hunger and pain. She pulled away as Klaus pulled her off him, and

he reached out for her.

"Elena, no.", he said, grasping for her.

"Close your eyes, remember?"

"No, Elena-", he began. She nodded.

"Close your eyes.", she said, and her voice shook. He closed them, and she squeezed his hand.

"Stefan, I love you. Help him.", she said. And then she was gone.

* * *

Stefan leaned down to check on Jeremy, who had been given Klaus' blood before Klaus left. He was improving, and so Stefan checked on Matt. He swore.

Matt was badly injured. Stefan bit his wrist and held it to Matt's lips. Matt drank and Stefan saw his broken limbs begin to mend themselves. Matt crawled

over to Jeremy, and Jeremy helped him to stand.

"Stefan, we have to do something.", Jeremy said.

Stefan said nothing, which resulted in Jeremy getting angry and grabbing him.

"Stefan!"

"I know! I know...but we need to have the element of surprise. If Klaus knows we're coming, he'll kill her." He ran to grab his phone and began scanning

through the call history. Hitting the screen, he dialed a number he promised Elena he'd dial. To do something he promised Damon he never would.

* * *

Damon was in Atlanta. Living it up. He tried not to kill, solely because it held no excitement anymore. He tried telling himself it had nothing to do with

Elena, but he knew he was kidding himself if he thought that wasn't the largest reason why. His pocket vibrated, and he took his phone out. Smirking at

the call display, he answered.

"Miss me already, brother?", he said bitterly.

"Damon."

"Listen, little bro, you promised you wouldn't try to bring me back. I can't go back now, and you know that. So what do you want?", he said.

"It's Elena." Damon's eyebrows rose. He was calling about _Elena_?

"Oh, this is going to be good. Continue.", he said. He settled in for a long story about how Elena was pining for him, and Stefan was now begging him to

come back and claim her so little brother could be put out of his misery.

"Klaus has her." Damon felt the blood drain from his face, and he slammed the glass in his hand down hard on the bar, breaking it.

"What did you just say?", he asked.

"Klaus took Elena. He threatened her with Jeremy, and she let him take her."

"Dammit, Stefan! I gave you _one task_ for when I left, and that was protect her with your life."

"Damon, I tried! She wouldn't let me!"

Damon swore. Noble Stefan was back, damn it. But somewhere inside he knew that sacrificing himself to save Elena would have done nothing, and knew

Stefan also knew that, and so he expected no less.

"What does Bonnie have to say?", Damon asked.

"She just got here. We're waiting for you."

"Stefan, you don't think I'm coming home, do you?"

"Damon...Klaus has _Elena._ I need all the help I can get."

Damon sighed. What the hell would Stefan do without him? Oh, wait. He'd die. Scowling, he slammed down another drink and slammed the glass on the

bar, albeit gentler so as not to break it.

"Be ready. And come up with a plan for when I get there." He hung up and ran out to his car.

God, he hated that damn hybrid.


	7. A Sacrifice and New Beginnings

Damon had just arrived at the boarding house. He walked upstairs to find Stefan, knowing Stefan would be poring through his journals trying to find

anything to save Elena. When he got up there, though, Stefan was sleeping. Damon watched him sleep, watched him toss and turn, crying out

Elena's name. Knowing it was a far stretch, he attempted to feel into Stefan's head, to give him a dream that would grant him a night's peace.

Nothing. He couldn't get there. He sighed and leaned against the door frame.

* * *

Jeremy and Matt pulled up to Bonnie's, and she was waiting outside. He ran up to her, and she put her arms around him.

"Jer, I'm so sorry."

"We have to save her, Bonnie! She's all the family I have left!" Bonnie looked into his eyes, and she nodded slowly.

"We'll find something, okay? I promise." She took his hand and led him into the house. He was surprised to see Jamie there.

"Uh, hey, man.", Jamie said. Jeremy awkwardly held up a hand in a wave.

"Okay,", Bonnie said, grimoire in hand, "we've tried dessication, and we know that it takes a human sacrifice to do the ritual. We're running out of

humans."

"I'll do it, same as before."

"No, Jer. You can't. For some reason, your ring took longer than it ever has before to heal you after Klaus. If Stefan hadn't given you blood, you

might have died. So to do a spell where you actually die is not happening."

Bonnie turned at the sound of the door, and she smiled softly at seeing Stefan and Damon enter.

"Hey, Stefan. How are you?", she asked. He smiled at her, knowing if he tried to answer he'd lose it.

"Hey, Damon. You're back.", Jeremy said.

"Yep. Here to save the damsel in distress.", he quipped. He sat down on a chair and began playing with his ring.

"What do we have so far?", Stefan asked.

"Dessication. It's the only option we can think of where we know Klaus won't die and therefore end your bloodline."

"You know, I still think Klaus is lying about that.", Damon said. Stefan shook his head at him, annoyed.

"Anyway, we have Jeremy, but I don't want to take chances on him. What if his ring fails?" Stefan stood for a second, debating, and then shook his

head.

"What? Stefan-", Jeremy began.

"If you die, Elena will never forgive me for letting you do this. It's not an option, we'll find another way."

"There isn't another way!", Jeremy said, raising his voice.

"It's not an option!", Stefan yelled. His hands balled into fists, and he looked down at the floor. Then he whirled and stormed out of the house.

Bonnie could see him on the porch. She went to join him.

"Stefan?", she asked softly. He whirled to see her, and he was crying. She rubbed his back.

"We're going to get her away from him, Stefan. We'll find a way. We have to." He nodded, and he put his hands on the railing and began tightening

his grip again.

"I only had her back a short time."

"And you'll have her back again! Don't give up, Stefan."

Bonnie turned to see Damon walk out. She nodded and went into the house. Damon took her place.

"Stefan, I know what you're going through right now sucks...but I need you to stay strong, okay, and so does Jeremy."

"I couldn't even keep her safe for two weeks. Two weeks, that was all it took for Klaus to take her from me."

"Stefan, you can't blame yourself. Last time I checked, Klaus was a big, bad, Original who couldn't die. And we know he does his dirty work in packs.

He's smart, so we'll just have to be smarter." Stefan sighed, and Damon could see him fighting back tears. Damon grabbed his shirt, and Stefan

fought him off. Damon sighed and grabbed at his shirt again, and Stefan gave in. He collapsed into Damon's arms and everything from the past two

days just caught up with him. He sobbed on his brother's shoulder, and Damon shushed him, like when they were little boys so long ago.

* * *

When Damon and Stefan rejoined the group, they realized there was an addition to it. Jamie was gone, but in his place, Elijah sat at the table in

between Bonnie and Jeremy. Stefan rushed to the table and grabbed him by the neck.

"Stefan, wait!", Jeremy said.

Stefan looked briefly at them, and Bonnie's look held so much guilt and emotion that he let go.

"You have fifteen seconds before I rip out your heart.", he said venomously.

"He's here to help.", Bonnie said.

"Why? Why should we trust him? He's betrayed us _every _time we have. Your mother's a vampire because of him!", Damon snapped.

"I cannot leave Elena in the hands of my brother.", Elijah said.

Damon looked at him oddly. Then, realization crept in. He laughed.

"Oh my God...you love her!", he said out loud. Stefan looked from Elijah to Damon and knew it was true. He whirled around to hide his emotions.

"I respect her. She has honour. She reminds me of myself when I was human." Stefan scoffed and turned around again.

"I think everyone just needs to stop falling in love with my girlfriend.", he said. Then he stalked outside to the porch, and Damon looked down at the

floor guiltily.

"Well, that went well.", he quipped.

"Elena does not have much time. This bickering amongst ourselves will not help.", he said.

Stefan whirled to face him. The screen was open, so he could hear everything.

"What is your plan, exactly? Get my brother and I close enough to Klaus, and then get rid of us?"

"No. I know it must be hard to believe, but my brother's hold over me has run its course. Now, I simply wish for Niklaus to learn manners."

"Well, we can't dessicate him again, not without killing someone."

"I had a better idea, one that perhaps you would be able to agree with." Elijah reached into his coat and pulled out the single remaining white oak stake.

"How did _you_ get _that_?", Damon asked.

"Yeah, I was wondering the same thing, since the last time we saw it, Rebakah had it."

"I love my sister, and so unfortunately I could not kill her. I did, however, use the dagger from the ashes of the last white oak my family burned, to

incapacitate her."

Bonnie's eyes widened, and she sat down hard.

"Well, that takes care of one of them, then.", Damon said.

"So, now what?", Bonnie asked.

"Bonnie, you must try to gain favour with your witch ancestors once more, or this will not work."

Stefan felt like dying. Clearly, Elijah was not as informed as he believed he was. He slumped down to the floor.

"What is it?", Elijah asked, looking at everyone's crestfallen faces.

"I am no longer in favour with the witches. I used a spell to undessicate Klaus, and put him in the body of Tyler Lockwood. So, now...they are gone."

Elijah sat for a moment, then he stood up and closed the box with the stake inside.

"Well...I can see I will be of no help to you, then." He turned to leave.

"Wait!", Bonnie said.

Elijah turned.

"I can try. I'll try." Elijah nodded, and he sat back down.

"Once we have the witches in our favour, I will get Bonnie by my side. I then need a vampire as well. Do you have any that are not in your...circle?"

Stefan and Damon looked at each other. They both shook their head.

"Why?", Stefan asked.

"I am going to get Bonnie to do a spell to give me the strength of said vampire. This requires them to die."

"I'll do it.", a voice said. They all whirled to see Elena standing at the door. Or what looked to be Elena. Stefan and Damon knew better.

"Katherine.", Damon said. She raised her eyebrows at Bonnie, and she then turned beside her to stare at Stefan.

"Can you please tell her to invite me in?", she asked him.

Bonnie glared, but she went to open the door.

"Come in.", she said. Katherine sat down.

"Hello, Katerina."

"Elijah.", she said.

"Wait, why do you want to help us?", Stefan asked, joining them all now back in the house.

"Because, despite what you both believe, I did love you once. And after what I've done to you both, and your...friends...it's the least I can do."

"Katherine, you do realize you _die_ during this spell, right? I can hardly believe a self-serving slut like you would do that for us.", Damon said. Stefan

closed his eyes. All of a sudden, Damon was slammed back against the wall, and Stefan was prepared to attack.

"Do not question me, Damon!", she yelled. Then she released him slowly, and she brushed her hands off on her pants.

"Klaus has killed _every single person _I cared about. If this is the only way to rid me of him, then I will gladly do it. Besides, I have lived for 400 years.

That's long enough. I have seen everything I wanted to see, and loved everyone I needed to love."

Stefan turned away. Then he whirled back around.

"We need to know what we're dealing with. One of us needs to go and check on Elena, see if she's even still alive.", Katherine said.

Stefan, who had been about to say something nasty, stopped, and slowly, he nodded.

Then, something came to him...an idea. He grabbed Katherine by the shoulders.

"Can Klaus tell you two apart?", he asked.

"I'm not sure. When he had that wake at the Lockwood mansion, I pretended to be Elena, and he thought me her until the end, when I revealed

myself to him."

"What are you thinking, little bro?", Damon asked, giving Stefan his notorious eye-narrowing look.

"A switch. Klaus couldn't tell Elena and Katherine apart, at least not until Katherine showed him her true form. Now that they're both vampires-"

Damon smiled.

"See, and you said he didn't love you. He may have found a way for you to live. As Elena, but you'll be alive."

"You want me to spend the rest of eternity with _Klaus_?", Katherine asked acidly. Then she shook her head.

"I'd rather die.", she said, and she sat down again.

"Then, we have nothing. I don't trust you to die for Elena, Katherine, and I won't, ever."

"You can offer me as a trade." They all turned again, and Caroline was standing in the doorway.

"Caroline.", Bonnie said, and she ran to her. Caroline eyed her warily, and then accepted her hug slowly.

"Why would you do that? I thought you hated Klaus?", Matt said. It was the first time he had spoken in a while.

"I do...but for some reason, he likes me, and I think he'd take you up on the offer."

Stefan walked slowly over to her, and he gently put his hands on her shoulders.

"You would do that...for Elena?" Caroline nodded, and she put a reassuring hand on his arm.

"I have nothing left here now. My mother still needs me to leave town, and maybe in a few years I can come back."

"Car-"

"I want to do this, okay, Bonnie!", Caroline said, her voice rising.

Elijah sat silently, playing with the stake on the table.

"Any thoughts?", Damon asked him.

"This could work. Niklaus seems quite taken with her. First, we need to determine Elena still lives, or we have nothing to bargain with."

Stefan nodded. He grabbed Damon's arm.

"You and I will go to the house they're at. We'll scope it out. And you. If we get a chance right then and there to free her, we're going to take it."

This was to Caroline. She nodded.

"You would not get close enough without my brother detecting you. Remember, he is also a werewolf, and they can sense vampires." Stefan sighed.

"I will go with you, and I will lure Klaus away with the pretense of bringing Rebekah home."

They nodded, and the deal was set. For now, the plan was to offer up Caroline in exchange for Elena.

* * *

Damon, Jeremy, Caroline, and Stefan sat outside the house that Elena was in, waiting for Elijah and Klaus to leave. It was raining, and Stefan could

have thanked whoever offered him up that protection.

"There they are.", Stefan said, pointing. They looked to see Klaus, Kol, and Elijah leaving. Elijah trailed behind, and though he didn't turn to face

them, he did beckon behind his back for them to go. Stefan climbed out and ran to the back, and Damon and Jeremy went to the front. Elijah had

notified them that Klaus had compelled a human to allow him entry, and so they'd need Jeremy to get in. Stefan and Caroline stood at the side,

waiting for Damon's signal. Jeremy knocked.

Then, after a few moments, someone answered. A pretty woman, about mid-thirties.

"Hey, sorry for barging in. My friend and I were driving, and our car broke down. We were wondering if you could let us in to use the phone?"

The woman looked them up and down for a moment.

"I suppose so. Don't touch anything, though."

Damon grabbed her by the shoulders.

"You are so kind. Tell me, does anyone else live here?"

"No, it's just me. I'm a widow."

"Oh, so sorry. Any children, heirs?", he asked.

She shook her head.

"Great." Damon snapped her neck.

"What the hell, Damon?"

"She invited us in...not Stefan or Vampire Barbie. Now, they can get in. Only vampires live here now." Damon signaled Stefan, and he and Caroline

ran around to the back. Entering through a window, Stefan slowly looked around, crouching in case some of Klaus' minions were around. Caroline

followed. Then he saw her.

"Elena." She was suspended from the ceiling, her arms tied up. He ran to her, and when he clutched the ropes he cried out. Caroline came to help,

and he held up a hand.

"No, don't! Vervain ropes.", he said. She swore.

"Dammit!", she said. Elena raised her head.

"Stefan?", she asked weakly. Elena moaned in pain. Caroline began looking for something to touch the ropes with.

"Hey, shh shhh shh. We're going to get you out of here." He laid his head against Elena's and kissed her softly.

"I love you.", she said. Stefan looked around wildly, trying to find anything. He heard a noise on the stairs, and he crouched ready to attack until he

saw it was Jeremy.

"Great. I need you.", he said. Jeremy turned to where he was looking.

"Oh my God."

"There's vervain on the ropes. I can't get them off her." Jeremy ran to her and began working on the knots, while Stefan and Caroline stood watch.

They heard a noise again, and this time it was a hybrid. Three, to be exact.

"Stefan...", Caroline began. Stefan grabbed her hand and they both turned so they were back to back.

"Okay, we need to keep them off. Elena's too weak to fight them."

Stefan grabbed the first hybrid he saw and snapped its neck, and then the second he full on ripped its head off. Caroline struggled with the third,

and without the help of Damon, she would have lost. Suddenly, he was there, and he ran the hybrid through with a sword, and then used the same

sword to cut off its head.

"Thanks.", Caroline said. She turned to see Jeremy, who was working on the last rope. Elena fell forward, and Stefan grabbed her. She moaned in

pain.

"Hey, shh. We're here, baby. I got you." He scooped her up in both arms. Following Damon and Caroline, Stefan and Jeremy went upstairs. The

scene before them made Stefan's eyes widen.

"Damon, what did you do?", Stefan asked. Damon was speechless.

"I didn't do this.", he said.

"No, I did.", Klaus said. He stood with Kol and a freshly undaggered Rebekah. No Elijah. Caroline had yet to round the corner, and Jeremy held out

an arm to hold her back behind the wall. He held a finger to his lips, and she nodded. The other three came out into the foyer.

"Dammit, Stefan, I knew we couldn't trust him!", Damon said.

"Oh yes, my dear brother. Elijah?", Klaus asked. "He held up his end of the deal. So for now, he's taking Rebekah's place." Stefan swore under his

breath, until Jeremy tapped his arm softly. He began inching something in his pocket up, and with eyes on the Originals, showed Stefan the stake.

Stefan's eyes widened. Regaining a cold visage, he turned back to Klaus.

"Why are you doing this?", Stefan asked.

"Vengeance, dear Stefan. Now, give me back Elena, and none of you have to die."

"No.", a voice said. Caroline took her opportunity then, and she stepped out from around the corner.

"What is this?", Klaus asked.

"I won't let you take her.", Caroline said.

"And neither will we."

"I was so hoping this could be resolved peacefully. I guess I was wrong." Klaus motioned to Rebekah and Kol, and they jumped at Jeremy and

Damon. Stefan ran to set Elena down, and Caroline sat with her. Then he went to join Damon. He grabbed Kol from behind, and everything after

that happened so fast. Jeremy threw the stake, and Stefan caught it and thrust it into Kol's chest. He cried out, and Rebekah whirled.

"No!" Enraged, she went across the room to where Elena was, intent on taking her from Stefan. Caroline stepped in front of her, and Rebekah

smiled. She and Caroline began to dance, and for the brief second Damon looked back, Caroline was winning. So that is why when Caroline cried out,

they all whirled to her. Klaus immediately dropped his hands from Damon's neck, where he had been strangling him.

"Rebekah, no!", he cried out. She ignored him and thrust a stake into Caroline's chest. Caroline gasped and fell to the ground.

"Caroline!", Elena screamed. She dropped down to her. Klaus was already there, and he had the white oak stake in his hand.

"You...you...", he began.

"Sorry, brother. Collateral damage and all.", she said nastily. The smile on her face didn't reach her eyes, and was evil and cold. What was colder still

was the rage that erupted on Klaus' face, and they all watched in shock and horror as he grabbed Rebekah by the throat.

"Die!", he screamed, and he thrust the stake into Rebekah's chest.

"Niklaus...why?", she whispered. Then she caught fire, and was gone. Klaus sank to his knees, and they all knew they had won.

"Take her.", Klaus said.

No one moved. He stood and whirled angrily.

"You've won! Take them and go!", he yelled. Then he stalked from the room. Damon walked to Caroline and picked her up gently, and Stefan did the

same with Elena, and with Jeremy trailing they all left.

* * *

When they all pulled up to Bonnie's, it was a sad group. Caroline had fully dessicated, and yet they couldn't leave her. Elena was able to stand now,

and she leaned on Stefan as they walked up to Bonnie's. Bonnie and Matt sat at the table, as did Bonnie's mom and Katherine. Seeing the worry and

sadness in Elena's eyes, Matt stood up. Bonnie ran to her.

"Elena!", she said. She embraced Elena. Elena didn't mean to lose it, but she did, and let out a sob.

"What is it?", Bonnie asked. She needed no answer, as Damon entered then, cradling Caroline. Bonnie gasped, and Matt ran to him.

"Caroline! No!", he said. He grabbed her from Damon and sank to his knees. He began to cry, and Elena's heart went out to him. She knew they'd

gotten close again since Tyler had died.

"How did this happen?", Bonnie asked.

"Was it...was it him?", Matt asked.

"No. He let us go. Caroline was right. He loved her.", Stefan said.

"Then how-", Matt asked, unable to finish.

"Rebekah.", Damon spat out.

Bonnie was crying, and were it not for Elena, she would have fallen to the floor. Jeremy wanted to help his friend, but he didn't know how. Damon,

angrier than Stefan had ever seen him, hit the wall. A picture fell, and he looked to Abby apologetically.

"Sorry. I got to...I have to tell Liz." Then he slammed the door open and left.

"Is he okay?", Bonnie asked.

Stefan shook his head. Despite all Damon's griping about her, he knew Damon genuinely cared for Caroline, and knew no one else could tell Liz the

news.

"We have to bury her.", Elena said then. Katherine scoffed, and they all turned to glare at her.

"Sorry. It's just...she already died. I killed her, remember? She's a vampire."

"Could you be any more heartless?", Stefan asked.

"Whatever. My role here is done. See ya." Katherine left.

"I'll join Damon.", Jeremy said. He also left.

The party left behind was a very somber one. Too much had been lost, too many lives, and all for Elena. It was more than she could take, and she

ran out of the house.

"Elena-", Bonnie began, but Stefan shook his head. Then, he followed behind her.

* * *

Stefan found Elena at the quarry, where he knew he would. It was the place he went when he wanted to die, and also the place he took her after

Damon fed her his blood before the sacrifice.

"Elena.", he began. She ignored him. He went up behind her and turned her to face him.

"Elena, hey." She was crying, and he felt like dying.

"Please. Don't shut me out."

"It's all because of me. Everyone dying, everyone leaving. They all died to save me in some way. I can't deal with that, Stefan. I don't know how!",

she cried out. He embraced her then, and she fell down with him to the ground.

"Shh, hey hey...I know. I know, baby. Shhh." He stroked her hair. Seeing her this way, he knew all too well the struggles they'd face in the coming

days.

* * *

The next day, they all gathered at the cemetary. Damon had arrived earlier, with Liz, and he sat with her now, supporting her in her grief. Elena

walked up to the large picture of Caroline and placed a rose on the ground near her grave. They had buried her, despite her being a vampire, just as

they knew Liz would truly want. And as they knew Caroline would want, they buried her next to Tyler. And Bill Forbes.

Stefan stood behind Elena, and for him this was a sad affair. He'd lost Caroline now, as he'd lost Lexi years before. Now, he knew all to well the cost

of the rest of Elena's friends being in his world. Most of all, he felt guilt at allowing Caroline to come along. He knew Elena would not say anything,

but the blame he felt from that would haunt him forever.

Then it was Bonnie's turn, and Jeremy led her to the grave. She placed the bracelet Caroline had made for her in the fifth grade down on the grave,

as well as a single red rose.

The saddest, and possibly the worst moment in Matt's life came next. He simply knelt before the grave and hung his head. Then, Elena watched as

he grasped for balance on the tombstone, and she went to him. Embracing him, she helped him stand, and were it not for her, Matt would have

fallen again.

Damon and Liz came then. As it was with Elena and Matt, were Damon not supporting Liz, she would have fallen right then and there.

"She would have graduated next month.", Liz said. Damon gently grabbed her head and laid it on his shoulder, and Liz clutched him tightly. Damon

wanted to die. This was exactly why he hated getting close to people. And thanks to Elena freaking Gilbert, he felt. He felt _everything_.

And now, he felt guilt. Mostly for how he had treated Caroline, and for never making it right. And for his willingness to offer up Elena's friends at any

cost to saving her. He felt guilty for that too. And remorse, for Liz. These next months would be the hardest of her life.

"Come on. Let's get you home.", he said.

Bonnie and Jeremy watched in awe as Damon gently led Liz to his car.

"Wow.", Jeremy said.

"Yeah.", Bonnie added. She didn't know Damon was capable of such compassion.

"He really does care about her.", Elena added, joining them. Then, she turned to face them, and Bonnie could tell she had something to say.

"I have something to say.", she said. Stefan joined her then.

"Let's all go back home first.", Stefan said. Elena nodded, and they all linked arms and left.

* * *

Back at the Gilbert residence, Stefan and Elena sat at the table, and Bonnie made tea. Jeremy sat on the edge of the table.

"So, what's up, Elena?", he asked

She looked up at Stefan, and Bonnie turned.

"Elena, what is it?", she asked.

"I don't know how to say this. Um...Stefan and I are leaving Mystic Falls."

"What?", Jeremy asked. He stood up.

"Jer, don't make this harder than it is already."

"You're just leaving? After everything?"

"I have to, Jer! Look at everything that's happened! Too many people have been lost!"

"That isn't because of you, Elena! If anything, it's because of him!", Jeremy said, pointing at Stefan.

"Jer, no. Even if I hadn't met Stefan, or Damon, I would have still been the doppleganger, and Klaus would have still come for me. Jenna still would

have died, and maybe Alaric too. And now Caroline is dead. And I can't stay here anymore."

Jeremy sighed and raked a hand through his hair.

"Well, where are you going?", he asked.

"Chicago."

"Chicago? Why Chicago?"

Stefan spoke then.

"I have a place there, and Elena and I would be relatively close to home."

"Yeah, Jer, I'm going to visit all the time. I just...there's too many painful memories here for me, now. I need a fresh start."

"Let us come with you.", Bonnie said, speaking up for the first time. Elena looked at her.

"Yeah! I could sell the house, or rent it out, and Bonnie and I could use the money to get a place in Chicago!", Jeremy said. Elena began to protest,

but Jeremy kept talking.

"Elena...you are all I have left. The only family. We need each other." Slowly, Elena nodded, and Jeremy grinned. He hugged her, and then Bonnie

joined in. Stefan smiled softly.

* * *

It had only taken six weeks to get everything ready. Bonnie was insistent that Elena at least graduate. Elena had protested, saying she could go to

school anytime now that she would live forever, and be eighteen forever...but Bonnie wouldn't hear it. Damon had decided to tag along at least to

Chicago, before deciding where to go next. They said their goodbyes to Matt, and Bonnie to Jamie and Abby. They were the hard goodbyes in

Bonnie's case.

Damon had said goodbye to Liz, also. A lot had changed for him in six weeks, too. For example, somehow, some way, he had fallen once more for

Katherine...and it seemed this time it was mutual. She was hopelessly, irrevocably in love with him, too.

Elena and Jeremy had a few last goodbyes to give. They drove out to the cemetary the day they were to leave, Bonnie and Jeremy, and Damon,

Katherine, Stefan and Elena.

Jeremy and Elena walked to the graves of their loved ones, flowers in hand.

First were their parents. Jeremy knelt and placed two roses down on the gravestones. Elena grabbed his hand and they walked to Jenna's grave, and

she knelt and placed a rose first on her grave, and then on Alaric's. She walked slowly to John's grave and placed another rose there.

The last two they walked to together, and then Elena placed a rose on Caroline's grave while Jeremy placed one on Tyler's. Holding hands, they

stood for a second, saying silent goodbyes to their friends and loved ones. Then, Stefan came up behind Elena and gently placed his hands on her

shoulders.

"You ready?", he whispered in her ear. She nodded. Stefan led them out, and the last image that Jeremy had of Mystic Falls was his family, all

standing together, waving goodbye. A tear fell slowly down his cheek, and he smiled.


End file.
